1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress and more particularly to one having a flexible foot guard mounted thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional mattress for sleeping is flat. It is generally experienced by a lot of people, when sleeping face-up on the mattress, that the weight of comforter or blanket presses on the upward pointed toes of the feet. Particularly in cold seasons, when heavy weight comforter is used and additional covers are put on the foot area, this causes discomfort to the pointed toes of the feet as the toes have to support substantial weight of the covers. Because of the pressure on the toes, it is hard for the person to fall asleep unless he changes his sleeping position or tilts his feet. It is especially bothersome to tall people. Even for light electrical blanket, the weight is still beyond the endurance of the toes for supporting the blanket for a long time. Moreover, the electrical blanket has no heating elements at its edge area and thus does not supply additional heat to the foot area where it usually needs more warmth, especially for elderly people.
Although the old style bed had rails or board at foot end, the hard foot end guard is only for restricting the bed clothes from slipping off the bed. It has nothing to do with supporting bed coverings and reducing the weight on the feet, or warming up the feet area. Besides, the hard foot end guard is uncomfortable to the feet.
In order to preserve the elasticity of spring mattresses, it is recommended that such mattresses be periodically turned over. In view of such desirable turning, the fixed positioning of a foot guard on a mattress is impractical.